Riding Lessons
by Ember1313
Summary: A oneshot for my friend Liv's b-day! R&R!


Authors: Luv, Dom, and Ember

Rated:NC-17

Disclaimer:

We are not affiliated in anyway with ABC daytime or General Hospital. We are merely borrowing there characters to play with.

AN:

This very special one shot is in honor of Liv's Birthday! Happy Birthday Half Brain! We all decided that we needed to do something special for you, so we came up with this, hope you enjoy it!!

This is obviously AU. So no mob, Jake or Cam.

* * *

**Riding Lessons**

Jason could feel the sweat running down his back as he moved the hay bails around in the barn. Today was one of the hottest days of the summer, and he was certainly feeling the heat. Stopping what he was dong he finally removed his shirt and began to wipe the sweat from his body. Hearing a noise at the door, he turned to look.

Elizabeth Webber was not what you would call shy, but when she turned the corner and entered the barn, she was simply struck speechless. The man before her was exquisite in every way. His bronze skin was glistening with sweat in the heat of the day. She ached to sketch him, among other things. Finally clearing her throat she said, _"Umm, I'm looking for Jason Morgan. I was told I could find him out here."_

Jason smirked at her obvious discomfort, _"I'm Jason Morgan," _he said. _"What can I do for you?"_ he asked as he tossed his shirt to the side and began to brush down one of the nearby horses.  
_  
"I was told you give lessons?" _she questioned moving closer to him.

Jason watched her approach. She was a beautiful little thing. Long chestnut hair, dark blue eyes that could see right into a person. Her jeans fit snuggly over her trim waist and her shirt gave a hint at the toned stomach beneath it. Jason was captivated._ "It depends on who's asking," _Jason replied.

_"Well me," _she replied.  
_  
"I think I may have some time later this afternoon," _Jason told her moving over to the saddles hung on the wall. Taking it down he quickly slung it over the back of his chestnut horse.

_"No, I do not think you understand. I... I need to do this right now, or I may not be able to do it," _she replied nervously.

He gave her an inquisitive look and approached her. _"Are you dying or something? Oh wait I get it, you're afraid."_

As he got closer to her he stepped back a pace nervously, _"No I just want to do it right away that's all."  
_  
Stopping right in front of her. He smirked at her when she looked down to her feet. He did not understand what was happening here, all he knew is he had to touch her. He could tell she was affected by his close proximity and this intrigued him too. He saw her shiver slightly as he brought his hand up under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. _"There is nothing wrong with being afraid. But if I'm going to teach you to ride you need to be able to trust me."_  
_  
"I don't know you so how do I know if I can trust you?"_ she asked him with a touch of defiance. He touch felt like it was burning her skin and it made her skittish, like an untried horse. Jason found her obvious discomfort rather arousing.  
_  
"There is no way you will feel comfortable on the horse unless you trust me. I can teach you everything you need to know, but you have to believe that I can take care of you. Believe that when you are with me nothing bad can happen to you." _he soothed gently.

When she seemed to still before him he knew that he had her. Just like a skittish horse, the right tone could work magic. He moved behind her and gently urged her over to the horse standing in front of her. He took her hand in his and moved it to the horse's neck, using his own to force her to stroke the animal. She was stiff at first then loosened up a bit. Soon the hypnotic rhythm had her under its spell and he eased his arm around her waist, moving her closer to the horse and himself. He did not know what it was about this little slip of a woman, but he was finding her presence, her scent drugging. He was close enough to her that he could smell her fragrance even over everything else here in the barn. As they continued to stroke their hands down the horse together, Jason began to talk to her and question her._ "See, she's as gentle as you'll ever find a horse. There isn't anything to fear from her. Why are you afraid?"_ he asked curiously.

_"When I was little I went to a riding stable with my sister and brother. They'd both been riding before but it was my first time. When the horse was brought out to me, I was so startled by how big it was up close. Well, they were moving the horse around so that I could mount it when Sarah's horse, she is my sister, bumped into mine. Being startled like that made it kick out and I was hit with its hoof in the head. I was rushed to the hospital and they kept me for two days until they decided that the concussion was going to be okay. I have not been willing to go near a horse since. However, this guy that I like is a horse enthusiast and I want to be able to go riding with him. He insists that we go out tomorrow, but I have no idea how to mount or ride or anything. So I need you to teach me. I was told that your really good."_ she glanced at him over her shoulder, surprised to see him so close to her. His eyes mesmerized her and she had a hard time remembering that she was doing this to be with Lucky.

Jason was wondering who her guy was but then decided that it didn't really matter to him. He'd decided, just while he listened to her talk that he wanted her. And he was not a man who was used to giving up what he wanted. He'd seen the brief flash of desire in her eyes so he knew that she was interested, even if unwillingly at this time. He figured he knew just how to change that. All he had to do was get her up on a horse and then have her need him there too.

_"Well, let's do this now then. I'll saddle up ol' Betsy here and we can head on out." _He turned to the saddles and blankets and got Betsy ready for riding. Then he turned to his student and grinned, _"How about you tell me your name? I don't want to have to be calling you hey you for the rest of the day."_

Elizabeth blushed becomingly, _"Oh yes, of course, my name is Elizabeth Webber." _She held out her hand to shake Jason's and he enveloped it with his. He kept his hold gentle and smiled at her. She gave a little gasp at the jolt of electricity that raced from her hand directly to her center. She'd never had that kind of reaction to a man before and this sudden attraction was throwing her off.

Jason's smile deepened when he saw her pupils dilate. Now that he was sure she was feeling what he was, he didn't feel any guilt at all in pursuing her._ "Nice to meet you Elizabeth Webber. Let's get you up in the saddle now, okay."_ He turned her towards the horse and gently pushed her forward. Elizabeth bulked and stiffened her legs. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear, _"Trust me Elizabeth; I will be right with you. As close as you need me to be."_

She moved closer to the horse, albeit unwillingly. Jason showed her how to put her foot into the stir-up and how to swing her leg over its back. After he had demonstrated, he assisted Elizabeth in performing the same actions. Once she was up, she went completely stiff. Shaking her head harshly from side to side she demanded, _"No, no I can't do this, please, I can't do this."_

Jason immediately took pity on her and jumped up behind her. As soon as she felt his arms circle, her she melted back into him. Some of the stiffness eased out of her body and she put her complete trust in his ability to keep her safe. Jason murmured little nothings into her ear until he was sure that she wasn't going to have a panic attack. He put her hands on the reins with his over hers.

_"Okay Elizabeth, how about we do this first ride together, until you get surer of yourself and your horse. Does that sound okay with you? I will help you learn the basics and then later we can go out on separate horses and you can practice what I have taught you. Does that sound like something you would like to do?"_

She vigorously nodded her head, and then shook it, _"I like you going out with me, on one horse, but I don't like the thought of later going out on my own. Can we just go like this for now and negotiate the other later?"_ She pleaded.

He chuckled softly behind her,_ "Yeah, I think we can do that. So let's get moving."_ Jason used his knees to urge the horse out of the barn and onto first trail he came to.

They rode in silence down the trail as Elizabeth got used to the horse's movements. Jason could tell she was starting to relax and maybe even enjoy herself a little. Slowly Jason removed his hands from the reigns. Elizabeth started to panic when she realized what he was doing. _"Shh. Elizabeth, you have to trust me."_

"I… what if I mess up?"

"I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Do you believe me?"

Elizabeth did not know why but she did trust Jason. _"Yes." _she admitted softly.

_"Good girl. You can do this."_ Jason encouraged. Elizabeth nodded tensely as Jason turned over control of the horse to her. Just as Jason promised, she was doing fine. The problem was Elizabeth just could not seem to relax. Eventually the horse was going to mimic her nervousness.

Jason moved his hands, which had been poised by her own, down to her thighs. Elizabeth stiffened for a moment then relaxed slightly. He inched one hand up to her abdomen. He could feel her soft skin beneath his rough hand. He was growing more aroused by the minute and by now, he was sure Elizabeth could feel it.

When Jason began touching her Elizabeth nearly went mad. Her body was already humming with desire and his exploration was only making it worse. His fingers eased their way under her cotton shirt, she moaned softly.

Her moan only served as encouragement for Jason. The hand that had been resting on her thigh moved up to her center. Elizabeth jerked forward when his finger brushed over her sensitive flesh. The horse immediately reacted startling Elizabeth. Jason cursed and covered his right hand with hers. _"Just relax. I'm going to take care of you."_

"Okay." Elizabeth said her voice unsteady. Somewhere in her head, she knew this was wrong but she could not seem to care why. Elizabeth finally started to relax when Jason's left hand slide even further under her shirt. _"Jason what are you doing? We can't."_

"Why not? I know you want this."

"I... I barely know you."

"Do you really want me to stop? Because I will. Or are you just scared?" Jason asked knowing he hit the nail on the head when Elizabeth tensed up. _"It's okay. You're safe with me.",_ he murmured softly in her ear. He kept his voice soft and soothing until Elizabeth relaxed.

His hand slipped under her shirt to her pert breast. He cupped the weight in his hand before squeezing gently. Elizabeth arched her back pushing herself further in to his hand. He teased her nipples with feather light touched while his other hand resumed its exploration of her lower body. First her knee then her thigh before finally reaching her center. Despite the think denim, Jason could feel how hot and wet she was. He could only imagine what being with her would be like. Hopefully he would find out very soon.

As Jason touched her body, Elizabeth tried to remain still. She was very aware they were still on a horse. What she could not control however were her moans. Especially when he began nibbling on her neck.

Jason loved how responsive Elizabeth was being to him. As he licked and nipped the soft creamy skin of her neck he wondered how long it had been since a man pleased her. His right hand began to move skillfully against her wet heat bringing Elizabeth closer to the edge.

Elizabeth was full of conflicting emotions. She knew she wanted Jason in a way she'd never wanted another man. But she'd never done anything like this. She was nervous, scared and so turned on she couldn't stand it.

After several more minutes of teasing, Jason pressed his palm to Elizabeth's clit. He felt her breathing become shallow as Elizabeth shuddered uncontrollably with ecstasy. She sagged limply against Jason who had taken over the reins.

He wanted her now with a desperation he had never known before. Glancing around the area, he knew there was only one place they could go. He turned the horse in the direction of the barn.

By the time, they made it to the barn Elizabeth had come down from her high. What they had just done felt so wrong but so right at the same time. For once in her life, Elizabeth didn't try to analyze what she was feeling. Instead, she was just going to let things happen between her and Jason.

Jason stopped the horse and dismounted first. He knew Elizabeth had been having second thoughts and wondered if she was going to change her mind. He eased her down making sure to press their bodies together. When Elizabeth brushed over his erection, Jason groaned. He wanted her now. He lowered his head claiming her lips in a brutal kiss.

When the kiss broke, they were both out of breath. Jason dipped his head back down for another kiss. This time he ran his tongue along her lips. Elizabeth immediately parted them allowing him entrance. Their tongues dueled as Jason backed them into empty stall. He laid her back on to the sweet smelling hay.  
_  
"Elizabeth tell me you want this." _he said his lips back on her neck. Jason was determined to mark her as his by the time they were through.

_"Don't stop."_ Elizabeth pleaded scoring his back with her nails.

Jason hissed and bucked his hips forward. His cocked brushed her center causing them both to cry out. He jerked her up and yanked her shirt off. Her skin was flushed a pretty pink, her nipples were already hard. She was perfect._ "Stay right there."_ Jason said suddenly standing up.

_"Wait. Jason where are you going?"_ Elizabeth said surprised at his actions.  
_  
"Don't worry, Angel I'll be right back."_ Jason said caressing her cheek. He left the stall and found a blanket to lay Elizabeth on. _"See? I'm back already. Here, lay on this."_ He said spreading the blanket out.  
_  
"Thank you."_ Elizabeth whispered touched by the way he was taking care of her. No one had ever done that before.  
_  
"You're so beautiful."_ Jason said kneeling beside her. He gently removed her jeans and wet thong. Once they were gone, Jason keeled between her legs._ "So beautiful."_ he said licking her center.

Elizabeth clenched the blanket as Jason feasted on her wet pussy. Her senses were already on overload when Jason thrust two fingers deep inside. Elizabeth began to move with him, lost in what Jason was doing to her body. A wave of incredible ecstasy hit Elizabeth causing her to cry out.

Jason raised his eyes just enough to watch Elizabeth orgasm. He had never seen anything sexier in his life. Jason could not wait any longer. He stood and removed his clothing. When finished he settled between Elizabeth's legs covering her body with his. He kissed her softly over and over until neither could think.

He pulled back just enough to see her face as he entered her. Part of him was aching to just take her hard and fast. This wisp of a woman brought out feelings he'd never had before. When he was fully embedded in her fluttering sheath, Jason kissed her nose.

Their pace at first was slow as they adjusted to one another. Then Elizabeth began to beg for more. Jason began pounding into her in a fierce paroxysm. Sometime later, it could have been minutes, hours, or even days Elizabeth exploded into a thousand pieces underneath him. She gripped him so tightly that Jason could not move. The feel of her wet walls fluttering around him causing him to release his seed inside of her.

_"That was amazing."_ Elizabeth said as Jason held her close. _"I've never done anything like that."_

"Why not?" Jason questioned softly. He didn't know why but he w_anted to know more about Elizabeth._

"Too scared I guess." Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders. It surprised her how comfortable she felt like this with Jason.  
_  
"You're not sacred anymore are you?"_ Elizabeth shook her head immediately. _"Ready to go riding with this guy tomorrow?"_

"What guy? The only one I want to ride with is you." Elizabeth said straddling his hips.

_"Anytime."_


End file.
